


Sometimes honeysuckle is too sweet

by TheEasternEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din is a good dad, Din loves his baby boy, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, What I would give to be in a flower field right now, well more like comfort/hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: In a field with some of the sweetest-smelling and most beautiful flowers Din has ever seen, he comes to the heart-crushing realization that he can never have what he so desperately wants.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215





	Sometimes honeysuckle is too sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I know we just got a name reveal in the most recent episode, but I chose not to use it here. This takes place in some ambiguous time period. Enjoy!

Din had no idea how he and his son had ended up in a field of flowers. The pair had been on a walk on some random planet that Din had already forgotten the name of and ended up here. 

Looking around the massive field, it seemed as if they were the only ones here, which Din was more than happy about. Even though he found himself to be more social since the child came into his life, he still liked his private time. 

The child’s enthusiastic, happy coos at Din’s feet proved he wasn’t the only one who found the flower field pretty. The child looked up at his dad, asking permission with his eyes to run around.

Din replied, “You can play here, but be careful and don’t go too far.” 

The child giggled and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him into the flowers. The flowers in this area weren’t too tall, but the child was still so small that the only thing Din could see were a pair of green ears running around wildly. Din laughed to himself at the sight of his little one running around to his heart’s content.

Din leaned himself against a tree and sunk down to the ground so he could stretch out his legs. He’d been sitting peacefully for no more than ten seconds when the child came running up to him with a few small wildflowers in his hand. The child was breathing heavily when he stopped in front of his father, but he still presented his gift with a wide, happy grin.

“Oh, are these for me? Thank you, little one,” Din told the child in a soft voice, reaching out to pluck the flowers from his son’s small hand. The child giggled and clapped his hands before running off again. 

He didn’t go far, and Din saw that he was picking more flowers. He made several trips back and forth, each time bringing a handful of flowers to his father, who thanked him and took them gently every time. 

When the child returned this time, Din had a small pink flower in his hand for his son. Din presented the flower to his son just as the boy had done to him, and the child cooed happily as he took the small flower in his hands. Instead of holding on to it like his father, the child shoved the head of the flower into his mouth and began chewing on it. Din was quick to break the stem of the flower and then flick the rest of the flower out of his son’s mouth with his finger. 

“You aren’t supposed to eat flowers,” Din told his boy. The child pouted for a moment, but was quick to return to his flower picking. Din laughed to himself about how easily distracted his little one was. 

The flower picking went on for nearly fifteen minutes and by the end of it, Din’s hands were overflowing with flowers. The child presented him with another handful of flowers and Din calmly spoke, “Thank you, but I think this is more than enough flowers for me. We have to make sure we save some for everyone else.”

The child looked sad for a moment before he brightened up with a smile in his face. Crawling into his father’s lap, he stood up and balanced himself on his father’s thighs and began tucking flowers into the space between Din’s armor and his clothes. 

Din was struck silent by the act of his son, but let him continue sticking flowers wherever he pleased until there were no more flowers left. There were flowers jutting out of every piece of armor on his body as well as numerous flowers circling his belt around his waist. In that moment he was thankful there was nobody else around; he doubted he was upholding the typical intimidation of a Mandalorian. 

The child beamed up at his father, clearly happy with his work. Din stroked his son’s forehead and ears and said, “Thank you, my boy.” 

The child smiled again before reaching one of his hands up to hold his father’s hand against his forehead. Din’s heart skipped a beat at the sweet gesture and rubbed his thumb across his son’s head. Father and son maintained the touch for another minute before the child climbed out of his father’s lap to run back out to the flower field. 

Din watched his son with a soft smile on his face. He wished he could preserve moments like this forever and grant his son nothing but a joyful life. Din frowned as he realized that that life would never exist. These sweet, happy moments would only be a glimmer in their lives while the rest was filled with fear and blood. He could never settle down, he could never stop working, and he could never give up the Creed he had dedicated his entire life to. Now, it seemed, he was dedicating his son to the life of a Creed he had never sworn. 

But Din had never craved a new life more than since he met his child. He dreamed of a life off of their ship that was constantly falling apart, even though it had been Din’s home for decades. He dreamed of an actual home, a place where he didn’t have to hang a hammock made from old cloth across his already small bedroom to act as a bed for his son. He dreamed of a little cottage on some small, unknown planet. He dreamed of an actual, true home. He dreamed of somewhere safe, somewhere warm. 

He could put his armor away and retire so he could create a life that his child deserved. He’d put his son in school and Din would ensure that his son was able to achieve all of his hopes and dreams. They’d have fresh, hot meals every day and Din would spoil his son rotten. Anything and everything his son wanted, he would give to him. 

And with retirement, there was nothing that could keep Din away from his boy. They could spend every day, all day together making memories. Din would play with his son until naptime, and then play with him all over again once he woke up. Maybe their cottage would have separate beds, but nothing eased Din’s sleep like having his son at his side. 

These, of course, were unachievable dreams. Din knew that. There would be no cottage, no retirement, and no good life. Some days, Din wasn’t even sure if he would be alive. With every day, every bounty, and every mission, Din was putting himself at risk. His biggest fear had always been something happening to his son, but his second biggest fear was something happening to him that would cause his son to be stranded and all alone in a galaxy that had a target fixated on him. 

Of all of the wounds and pain Din had experienced, this was by far the worst; knowing that the thing he craved so desperately was unattainable. By swearing the Creed all of those years ago, he had unknowingly doomed himself and the one he loved the most to a life of misery. And that broke Din’s heart. 

A resounding sob broke Din from his thoughts, only for Din to realize it had come from him. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and out of his helmet, dropping down onto the flowers stuffed into his armor. Din smiled through his tears at the flowers, plucking a baby blue one from his cuirass to hold it tight in his hand. His child was happy, and Din knew he would do everything in his power to keep it that way. 

Din had no idea how long he had been lost in his thoughts, but it was long enough for the child to slip out of his sight. He looked around desperately, but he saw no green ears that would alert him to his child’s presence. 

Din forgot his tears as panic surged in his heart, but a deep breath later and Din had turned on his helmet’s scanner to look for footprints. Sure enough, there were little three-toed footprints embedded in the grass. 

The child hadn’t gone very far and when Din found him, he was facing away from him, playing in the grass. The panic that was previously lodged in Din’s heart was replaced with warmth and adoration at the sight of his son. 

The panic surged a moment later as Din realized that his child was not playing but shoving handfuls of dirt and grass into his mouth. Din sprung forward to pull the child’s dirty hands out of his mouth. He tried to get the child to spit out the dirt and grass, but it seemed as if he had swallowed all of it. 

Din sighed deeply and said, “You aren’t supposed to eat grass and dirt. If you’re hungry, I can give you a snack.”

The child stared blankly at his father while subtly reaching for another handful of grass. Din, of course, saw the child’s movement and grabbed his wrists to stop him. He scooped his son up and began walking back to the ship. The child pouted and whined for a minute, but eventually rested his head on his father’s shoulder and fell asleep. 

Maybe Din would never be able to achieve his greatest desire, but he would dedicate his life to these soft moments and keeping his son happy.


End file.
